Siete razones
by Inefable
Summary: Son siete one-shots que narran siete razones distintas por las cuales a Brian no le gusta ser bottom. Cada fic tiene un género distinto humor, suspenso, angst, etc. . No están relacionados entre sí pero todos son de Brian/Justin.
1. Razón x I

**Siete razones**

Son siete one-shots que narran siete razones distintas por las cuales a Brian no le gusta ser bottom. Cada fic tiene un género distinto (humor, suspenso, angst, etc.). No están relacionados entre sí pero todos son de Brian/Justin.

Ojalá les gusten :)

**xxx**

**Razón I **

(General)

Durante mucho tiempo no se preguntó nada o, quizás, simplemente ignoró sus dudas pero ahora que Brian y él estaban juntos nuevamente, el interrogante se presentó de manera definitiva y decidió quedarse hasta ser resuelto.

¿Por qué Brian Kinney nunca era bottom? Más de la mitad de la población gay se habría preguntado lo mismo en algún determinado momento.

Al principio, Justin creyó que era porque simplemente disfrutaba más estando arriba pero pasaron los años y fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en las cuales Brian le permitió acceso a esa parte casi inexplorada de su cuerpo.

Ahora, el rubio estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de Britin y Brian estaba arriba, intentando que Gus se durmiera. El niño estaba pasando dos semanas con ellos y había probado ser tan rebelde como su padre... O aún más.

En estos breves momentos en los cuales el moreno no estaba cerca, Justin no podía impedir preguntarse cuál era la misteriosa razón. Sí, tal vez no había ninguna verdadera razón pero, ¿y si la había?

Su mente no pudo frenarse a la hora de imaginar las más horrorosas situaciones y, temiendo lo peor, decidió que hablaría con Brian acerca del asunto. Por supuesto, ya podía imaginar la respuesta del hombre: "¿Y qué carajo importa?" o "No tengo ganas de hablar". Sí, se resistiría a conversar acerca del tema pero Justin no se rendía con facilidad, así que, insistiría hasta saber cuál era el problema, si es que realmente había uno.

Cuando Brian finalmente bajó las escaleras y se sentó a su lado con un rostro que denotaba unas profundas ganas de contratar a una mujer que sí entendiera a un niño de seis años y no perdiera la paciencia con tanta facilidad, Justin supo que era el momento menos indicado para hacerle la pregunta y, por ende, era el momento perfecto.

—He estado pensando en que... Hmm... Sé que te encanta follar y lo entiendo pero tú eres gay y ern... Se supone que, ya sabes.

Brian levantó una ceja y lo observó con una mirada divertida —. Sólo suéltalo, Taylor.

—¿Por qué no te gusta ser follado?

Ante la pregunta, el moreno se puso un tanto tenso —. ¿Por qué debería importarte a ti qué es lo que le gusta o no a mi culo?

—Me importa porque se supone que estamos juntos y si tú tienes acceso VIP a mi culo, quiero saber porqué yo no tengo los mismos privilegios.

—Porque prefiero follarte.

—¿Por qué?

Brian, entonces, llevó su lengua a la mejilla y sonrió, claramente irritado —. ¿Quieres que te escriba una monografía acerca de lo genial que es follarte?

—Siempre tan romántico —replicó Justin, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. No, sólo quiero saber si hay alguna razón en particular por la cual no te gusta que te follen —. Realizó una pausa y aventuró una teoría —. ¿Tuviste alguna mala experiencia? ¿Tal vez con tu padre?

—¿Quieres saber si Jack se aprovechó de mí, pobre inocente criatura? —Justin contuvo el aliento al percatarse de lo fría que sonaba la voz del otro hombre —. A Jack le gustaban tanto las pollas como a mí me gusta Saint-Saëns. Jamás habría hecho algo así... Y yo jamás se lo habría permitido.

Soltando un casi imperceptible suspiro, Justin se incorporó en el sillón y se aproximó a Brian —. ¿Alguna otra persona, entonces?

Brian ya estaba oficialmente de mal humor pero, de todas maneras, respondió —: No, para nada.

—¿Entonces por qué no te gusta?

—No me gusta de la misma manera que no me gusta comer pulpo con crema y helado de frutilla. No me gusta y punto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay una razón oscura tras el hecho de que no me agrada tener pollas de desconocidos en mi hermoso e inmaculado trasero?

—Yo no soy un desconocido —, se quejó el rubio, un poco ofendido —. Ya sé cuál es la razón.

La afirmación tomó por sorpresa al moreno y provocó que su respiración se volviera más rápida —. ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? —inquirió, intentando ocultar su miedo a que la respuesta fuese la correcta.

—La tengo demasiado grande.

Liberando un suspiro, Brian se rió —. No te halagues tanto, Sunshine.

—Pero creíste que si sabía la verdadera razón, así que, sí hay una razón, ¿verdad? Vamos, dime cuál es. Será nuestro secreto —aseguró, procurando utilizar un tono de voz que sonara convincente.

Brian se sintió repentinamente incómodo y se movió un poco en el lugar, como si los almohadones del sillón le hicieran cosquillas —. No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene. En esta misma habitación me dijiste que no había nada que no harías por mí. Bueno, lo que quiero que hagas es decirme el porqué. Tú lo prometiste.

—Y tú dijiste que te casarías conmigo pero no lo hiciste —remató Brian, en un intento de que una inminente discusión los desviara del tema original.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso y sé que intentas distraerme pero no lo lograrás. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí como yo confío en ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Brian suspiró y observó el hogar, cuyas leñas brindaban un relajante calor a la sala —. De acuerdo pero jamás volverás a mencionar el tema.

—Está bien —prometió Justin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su entusiasmo. ¡Brian iba a decírselo! Oh, Dios...

—Es que... —comenzó a decir el hombre, antes de que su mirada se dirigiera hacia otro lado, para no tener que ver al muchacho a los ojos —. Cuando tengo una polla adentro... Yo...

—¿Tú qué?

—Me corro demasiado rápido —susurró el moreno, visiblemente abatido —. Se siente tan bien que no puedo evitarlo. Es como estar follándome a diez tíos buenos de una sola vez y... Haré que te comas tu propia polla si alguna vez vuelves a hablar sobre este asunto —amenazó, **muy** seriamente.

Justin se había quedado mudo. Tampoco lograba poder pestañear. Entonces, recapitulemos: a Brian no le gustaba ser follado porque le gustaba demasiado. ¿Qué carajo?

Cumpliendo con su palabra, no volvió a mencionar el tema pero de la misma manera que había conseguido que Brian confesara su más oscuro secreto, lograría que el hombre le permitiera follarlo más seguido.

Sonrió al empezar a maquinar su plan para cumplir con su nuevo objetivo.

**xxx**

Saint-Saëns es el compositor de la Danse Macabre, una de las piezas de violín más hermosas que existen (en realidad hay más instrumentos pero el violín es el más importante). Ah, amo a los violinistas... Excepto a uno en particular :p.

Espero que les haya gustado esta razón. La próxima tendrá el género Crack :D.

- Inefable


	2. Razón x II

**Siete razones**

**Razón II – Crack**

Justin estaba acostado en la cama pero no lograba dormirse. A su lado, Brian descansaba profundamente.

No era la primera vez que ocurría, así que, no lograba dejar de pensar acerca del tema. Lo habían hecho varias veces y siempre había ocurrido lo mismo: al principio todo iba bien pero luego, el moreno comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y le pedía que parara.

Esta noche había pasado otra vez: Justin lo había empezado a follar para después ser interrumpido por pedido del hombre.

Indudablemente, había algo muy extraño en la situación pero no conseguía descubrir qué.

—Brian, ¿estás despierto?... ¿Brian? —Le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro para despertarlo pero no hubo caso —. ¡Brian!

—Que te den —. El moreno levantó los párpados y su peculiar color de ojos se fundió con el azul de los de su compañero —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Follarte.

—Todos quieren follarme —respondió Brian y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema —confesó Justin, con miedo a estar en lo cierto.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el otro, sin darle mayor importancia. Era verdad que había un problema pero el rubio jamás adivinaría cuál era.

Justin suspiró y se incorporó en la cama —. Tú casi nunca das mamadas, no te gusta que te follen, odias los colores chillones, no te gustan Gloria Gaynor, Diana Ross, Donna Summer, Alicia Bridges, ABBA, Madonna ni Cyndi Lauper. Además, crees que los gays no podemos vivir felices por siempre, así que, también eres homofóbico —concluyó.

—Gracias por el currículum. Ahora, duérmete.

—Creo que la respuesta a mis dudas es que tú no eres gay sino un hetero reprimido.

Ante **semejante** acusación, Brian se vio obligado a sentarse en la cama —. Dilo de nuevo.

—Hetero —repitió el rubio, desafiante.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —inquirió Brian, ofendido. ¿Hetero? ¡¿Hetero?! Qué falta de respeto —. ¿Qué has estado fumando?

—No fumé nada. Y si esa no es la verdad, entonces, ¿por qué siempre que te estoy follando me pides que pare? —Ya basta de juegos, quería hechos y afirmaciones. Urgentemente.

—Es que lo haces muy mal. Con razón Niccolò tuvo que buscar a uno que sí lo satisficiera —farfulló Brian de manera sarcástica.

Justin lo miró seriamente —. Brian…

—Si te digo, ¿dejarás de molestarme?

—Te lo prometo.

Brian suspiró. Bueno, si iba a 'vivir feliz por siempre' con ese manipulador insolente e insoportable, debía contarle la verdad en algún momento —. Si te ríes, te mataré.

Justin estuvo a punto de sonreír pero al ver la expresión del hombre, supo que hablaba muy en serio.

—La textura de los condones me hace cosquillas.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero al escuchar La Confesión, el rubio liberó una sincera risotada —. Pero es ridículo —dijo, una vez que se tranquilizó un poco —, si siempre usas condón.

—Pero mi polla se lleva bien con ellos, el problema es mi culo. Me hace cosquillas y no se habla más del asunto. Duérmete —dijo el moreno, muy terminante y, a continuación, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Justin estaba tan sorprendido por la hilarante declaración que no logró acostarse y estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar su risa. Un rato más tarde decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse y pensar con cordura: a Brian le hacían cosquillas los preservativos cuando los tenía adentro, él quería estar adentro de Brian. La solución era más que evidente.

Se puso de pie en un salto y corrió a la cocina. En la mesada había una fuente llena de manzanas verdes. Con cuidado, acomodó las preciadas frutas de Brian en un rincón y volvió a la habitación con el recipiente en la mano. Pensando que lo que iba a hacer era muy bizarro pero, aún así, sumamente decidido, empezó a recolectar todos los condones que estaban en una radio de cinco metros y los colocó en la fuente.

—Brian, despierta —. El moreno abrió los ojos justo para presenciar el funeral vikingo de su colección de condones. Por supuesto, el olor a quemado rápidamente se adueñó del ambiente y Justin pensó en una posible manera de evitar la inminente intoxicación —. ¿Sabes qué quiero?

—¿Además de verme morir asfixiado?... No, no sé pero estoy seguro de que estás a punto de decírmelo.

—Quiero hacerlo en —empezó a decir Justin y completó la oración en un susurro al oído de su no-novio (que era un sí-novio pero no quería admitirlo porque estaba enojado por la cancelación del no-casamiento).

Al oír la propuesta, Brian sonrió —. Eres perverso, Sunshine. Sabes que iremos presos, ¿verdad?

—Valdrá la pena. Y a ti te calienta verme esposado.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron a toda velocidad del loft. Realmente era una idea de lo más tentadora.

Llegaron a Shadyside, la zona más cara de Pittsburgh y Brian se perdió un poco pero finalmente encontró el hogar de su ex cliente favorito.

—No vamos a poder entrar —dijo, estacionando el auto a una cuadra de la imponente mansión victoriana.

—Lo sé, la seguridad es una mierda pero podemos hacerlo en la calle hasta que vengan a esposarnos.

Brian asintió —. Me calienta que actúes tan irresponsablemente —declaró con una sugerente sonrisa.

—Yo te calentaría aunque fuese un monaguillo —replicó Justin, sonriendo, a la vez que ambos caminaban hacia la puerta principal del hogar de Jim Stockwell quien, gracias a un _honorable_ Juez, había sido absuelto de sus crímenes.

Justin decidió que debía aprovechar ese momento de calentura extrema que estaba sufriendo el publicista, así que, le dio un beso y, con la más sensual voz que pudo emplear, susurró contra sus labios —. Voy a follarte. Voy a follarte toda la noche.

—Claro que no —le contestó Brian, divertido con la pornográfica actitud de su compañero. Le había enseñado bien… Muy bien —. Yo te follaré a ti —. Sujetó al rubio de la cintura y lo empujó contra la reja de la entrada. La idea no era hacerle daño pero sabía que el joven se enloquecía cuando él actuaba de manera tan dominante.

—Me encanta cuando actúas así —, confirmó Justin y Brian sonrió, arrogante. Ah, lo conocía tan bien —. Pero esta noche —, continuó el rubio —yo soy Rage y tú eres JT. Déjame mostrarte mis superpoderes. Adivina qué… No traje condones.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿Por qué no? Stockwell te vio follándome a mí. Es justo. Imagina la cantidad de pesadillas que no tendrá si no nos ve haciéndolo de nuevo.

Brian inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. Sí, lo de las pesadillas era cierto. Hizo una pequeña mueca y luego habló —: Lo haremos pero con una condición.

—No seas infantil —se quejó Justin.

Brian puso la lengua en la mejilla —. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no? —Ante la rendida mirada del chico, añadió —: Vamos a recrear todas mis pornos favoritas y te disfrazarás y harás todo lo que te diga.

Pensando que pornografiar con Brian no sería un reto difícil de superar, Justin accedió, ansioso por continuar con el plan Follarse A Brian Contra Las Rejas De Stockwell —. Está bien. Cumpliré todas tus pervertidas fantasías —le aseguró y luego lo besó con muy poca delicadeza. Follar a Brian frente a la casa de Stockwell… La simple premisa era explosiva. Sonrió y se puso de rodillas para luego dirigir sus manos al pantalón del hombre. Si realmente iba a hacerlo, debía lograr que _entrara en calor_. Bajó la cremallera y besó el erecto miembro, humedeciendo la tela. ¿Era una locura que **amara** mamársela? No era que le gustaba o le calentaba sino que verdaderamente amaba hacerlo. Y lo mejor de todo era cuando Brian se corría en su boca. El maldito lucía tan follable después de tener un orgasmo.

Deslizó los boxers por las piernas y sus labios se apoderaron de la dura excitación. Se entretuvo un rato succionando el glande y, posteriormente, engulló todo el miembro en la boca. En esos casos, sólo podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y el placer pero esta vez era diferente, estaba más caliente porque sabía que iba a follar a Brian. No había condones, no había excusas.

Realmente era tonto que siguieran cuidándose, teniendo en cuenta que increíblemente… No… **INCREÍBLEMENTE** eran monógamos desde hacía varios meses. Brian siempre hacía sarcásticos comentarios al respeto pero Justin sabía que de verdad no sentía necesidad de estar con otras personas porque si sí lo hiciese, estaría con todo el mundo. Siempre había tenido problemas para negarse a sus deseos… excepto cuando éstos le hacían cosquillas en el culo.

Cuando supo que Brian estaba a punto de correrse, separó sus labios de la piel y observó al moreno con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué mierda paraste? —cuestionó un muy calientemente enfadado Brian Kinney.

El rubio no le respondió con palabras sino con acciones, puesto que se puso de pie y lo aferró de las caderas, haciendo que su pecho se apoyara contra las rejas de la entrada de la mansión. Si bien sólo veía su espalda, podía imaginar la expresión que tendría Brian en ese momento.

—¿No prefieres que yo te folle? —preguntó el moreno cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se estaba abriendo el pantalón.

—¿Eres demasiado hetero para esto?

La pregunta hizo que la actitud de Brian cambiara drásticamente —. Deja de insultarme y hazlo de una puta vez. ¿Quieres que me muera de aburrimiento?

Ah, era tan fácil de manipular, pensó Justin, con una superada sonrisa. Lo genial del asunto era que _él_ era el único capaz de manipularlo y eso era porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, conocía sus debilidades, hasta las más bizarras, como la de los condones-provoca-cosquillas.

No pudiendo soportar más el deseo de hacerlo, se internó en el interior de Brian y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación. Dios, ¿por qué nadie le había advertido que se sentiría tan bien?

—¿Cosquillas? —preguntó, sólo por las dudas.

—Me aburro.

Justin sonrió. Ah, con que Brian Kinney quería más. De acuerdo, no lo dejaría con las ganas. Respirando un tanto entrecortadamente, empezó a salir y a entrar con más rapidez del interior del hombre. Pero había un problema… Estaban muy silenciosos y por eso Stockwell no se había dado cuenta. Eso también era un problema. Era imposible que, teniendo tantas cámaras por todos lados, nadie los hubiese visto. Quizás ya habían llamado a la policía… O quizás eran guardias gays y estaban teniendo la paja de sus vidas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Brian arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Aún más caliente, Justin comenzó a besarle el cuello. Siempre le había fascinado la manera de estremecerse del hombre cuando su lengua lo besaba tras las orejas.

Estaban tan compenetrados en Follar Sin Condones que casi ni se dieron cuenta cuando dos hombres vestidos de negro se aproximaron a la reja y les hablaron.

Brian, que tampoco había oído lo que los guardias habían dicho, abrió los ojos y les sonrió —: ¿Quieren unirse?

Que el publicista era más fácil que la tabla del dos no era ninguna noticia pero, vamos, ¿con los guardias? Para ser alguien con tantos prejuicios, realmente, le importaba una reverenda mierda dónde metía su polla, siempre y cuando fuese humano y no tuviera tetas.

—No, los condones están quemados —le recordó el más joven.

—Mierda —farfulló Brian —. ¿Tienen condo-? —No terminó la frase porque Justin encontró _ese_ lugar, el lugar al que nadie se había acercado en muchísimos años. Cerrando los ojos nuevamente e ignorando por completo a los guardias, se permitió disfrutar del movimiento de la polla de Justin en su interior.

Los dos hombres vestidos de negro dijeron algo medio amenazante pero a los amantes les importó tanto como absolutamente nada.

—Dile a Jim que éste se lo dedicó a él —murmuró Brian para los guardias, segundos antes de correrse en la mano de Justin.

El joven, caliente y divertido por la situación, se dejó llevar hasta acabar adentro del moreno, ahogando un grito al morderle el cuello.

—Los orgamos lo ponen de Lioncourtesco —les explicó Brian a los guardias que los observaban con miradas indescifrables. Según él, estaban empalmados.

Cuando se recuperó y empezó a respirar con normalidad, Justin abrazó al moreno con fuerza y le llenó el cuello de besos. ¡Lo habían hecho sin cosquillas!

Claro, semejante acto azucarado frente a dos hombres vestidos de negro hizo que Brian se pusiera en plan Soy Macho Y Nadie Me Da Besitos En Público. Follar, sí; ser maricones como Batman y Robin, no.

—Envíenle saludos —le dijo Brian a los guardias y tras eso, se llevó una mano al miembro para luego colocar su propio semen en la reja —. ¿Creen que le gustará el regalo?

Justin estaba pensando que Brian se había pasado con lo de la corrida en la reja pero los guardias seguían inmóviles en su lugar, así que, a la mierda. ¿Serían idiotas o estarían demasiado shockeados para reaccionar? Quizás sí estaban empalmados, después de todo.

Acomodándose la ropa y todos pegajosos, Brian y Justin regresaron al auto. La noche sería larga… Brian tenía muchas pornos favoritas.

**  
xxx**

Niccolò era el nombre de Paganini, un violista de lo más genial.

De Lioncourt es el apellido del aún más genial Lestat, un vampiro muy sexy y divertido de 'Las Crónicas Vampíricas' de Anne Rice que, sépanlo, son súper Slasheras.


End file.
